cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralana Ahln
"As Jedi are keepers of the peace, it is our duty to uphold of what is right, and to bring those who have caused injustice to the innocents. No matter how dark the galaxy may seem, and no matter how bright the light shines across the stars, hope can come out in unexpected places to people who ask for it." : -Ralana Ahln Ralana Ahln was a Human Female Jedi Master during the final years of the Galactic Republic. Serving as a Jedi Consular, Ahln cared deeply about knowledge, no matter how dark its secrets can hold. Apart from Jedi Master Plo Koon and Ki-Adi Mundi, she is the cousin of the eccentric, yet knowledgeable Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak, of whom she cares so deeply and held high respect. A midi-chlorian count of 15,000, she was able to retain a young age and possessing a deep connection to the Force. When the Clone Wars broke out between the Republic and the Separatists, Ralana, like many of the Jedi, assumed command of the Clone troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic. When Order 66 was enacted on the eve of the Clone Wars, Ralana was on leave on Dantooine and was able to hide in the depths of the planet when Clone Troopers were ordered to find and kill all the Jedi who were still alive. Able to book passage off-world, Ralana joined the Altisian Jedi Group and was reunited with her cousin, Kyle Redbreak. When Luke Skywalker established the New Jedi Order in 11 ABY, both Ahln and Redbreak emerged from hiding and helped to rebuild the Jedi Order under Skywalker's supervision. Ralana continually served the New Jedi Order, until her death in 52 ABY. There, as she laid to rest, her last wishes was to see that the Jedi would once again act as peacekeepers. Early Life (210 BBY- 22 BBY) A descendant of the Ahln Legacy, Ralana was instantly taken into the Order after being born. Sorted into the Heliost Clan, like her cousin, Ralana quickly became encapsulated by the knowledge the Jedi Order held within its walls. After passing her trials, she was made a Padawan and taken on by Carena Redbreak, Kyle's mother, as her apprentice. (To be Expanded) Geonosis : "The Battle of Geonosis was one that I will never forget. Dozens of Jedi fell before we could get the captives evacuated, and on the whole, I have never seen this high amount of deaths since the Sith still existed." '' : -Ralana Ahln In 22 BBY, as the Senate discussed to create a Grand Army of the Republic to combat the Separatist threat, Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured on Geonosis while tracking down bounty hunter Jango Fett from Kamino. Immdieately following his capture, Chancellor Palpatine was quickly granted emergency powers to quickly speed up the process of forming the Republic Army. Following Palpatine's ascension to power, Mace Windu and Gram Alnin gathered a rescue team composed of 212 Jedi Knights and left for the arena on Geonosis. When they arrived, however, many Jedi were killed as hundreds of Battle Droids flooded the arena, and only a small number of Jedi were left. As the remains of the rescue team prepared to meet their fate, master Yoda arrived with a large contingent of Clone troopers, and the tide of the battle quickly turned. As the Jedi were safely evacuated aboard the gunships, a battle occured causing heavy casualties on both sides. The Jedi were quickly drawn into the battle, and after hours of sustained fighting, they finally secured victory on Geonosis, at the cost of Dooku escaping, however. With the former Jedi Master no where to be found, the prospect of a war between the Separatists and the Republic was inevitable, and the Jedi would soon find themselves engulfed in the strains of war as they were enlisted as Generals to lead the Clone Army. The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) Following the Battle of Geonosis, the Republic was now pressed into the three-year long conflict known as the Clone Wars. Ralana, like so many of her fellow Jedi associates, became Jedi Generals, much to the dislike of many in the public. Meeting Commander Forex, both led the 131st Attack Corps, a division in the Grand Army of the Republic. As well as leading a unit, Ralana was also put in charge of the Independence Fleet, led by Jedi General Kyle Redbreak, her cousin. Although many of the Jedi were immediately pushed to lead the Clone Army into planets that joined the Confederacy, Ralana spent the first few months in the Jedi Temple, often co-ordinating with Master Windu of the battle, and creating numerous tactics to halt the Separatist advance. However, Ahln, along with Forex and the 131st Attack Corps, would eventually be pressed to the front lines on Muunilist to act as the offensive force. Notable Units within the 131st Attack Corps *902nd Beta Regiment *221st Battalion *Valor Company Notable Members *CC-4480 "Forex" *CS-9207 "Perk" *CT-2999/835 "Hux" *CT-5331 "Godred" *CT-1187 "Culdee" *CT-1616 "Sixteen" *CT-2379 "Hejan" *CL-6077 "Cino" (Clone Pilot) *CT-4421 "Jeger" *CT-3209 "Gobek" (Clone Pilot) *CT-5919/344 "Joz" *CT-2889 "Usk" *CT-7689 "Wreck" Notable Ships *''Labyrinth *''Sagacity (''Acclmator-''class Assault Ship) *''Dynamo *''Tumultuous '' *''Successor'' *''Constitutional (''Acclamator-''class Assault Ship) *''Radical *''Cladestine'' *''Illustrous'' Notable Gunships *''Gear Head'' *''Mine Field'' *''Hammered Droids'' *''Fire Crab'' *''Lucky Shots'' *''Explosive Solution'' Notable Battles *Battle of Muunilist *Second Battle of Geonosis *Third Battle of Sarapin (To be Expanded) Battle of Muunilist (To be Expanded) Personality and Traits : "Love is not part of the dark, in fact, it is neutral. While many in the Order says that love leads to emotional entanglements, it CAN be controlled with immense focus. My relationship with Kyle Redbreak has always been strong, and that I will always love him as family." : -Ralana Ahln Ralana was one of the few Jedi who disagreed with the Jedi Order of banning love. Having seen various Jedi who married in the past, there was simply no point as to not freely express the emotions she has been displaying to the ones that she cared about, especially Kyle. Having acquired careful and extensive knowledge of the Force, Ralana ultimately gained the reputation of being the Jedi Order's finest Historians. Ahln is a calm and composed Jedi Consular, and possesses a sense of humour whenever rest occurs. Like Kyle, Ralana has sworn a lifetie of service to the Jedi Order, and protecting the Republic and its ideals. Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi General Category:Blademaster Category:Duelist Category:Saber Master Category:Leader Category:Jedi Healer Category:Independence Fleet Category:131st Attack Corps Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:New Republic Category:New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Ace